Hey, Iggy! Fang's Home!
by Maximum Phantomhive
Summary: Anyone want to know how Justin was started?


A/N: Hey! If any of you know who St. Fang of Boredom is, then you know who Justin is. . . Have fun reading this because I own nothing except the idea of how Justin was created! Sorry for any mistakes, my mom is behind me...

Fang stared at Iggy from the red leather couch. The blind mutant was looking for dinner and couldn't exactly find the cabinet handle. Fang jumped off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen. The lights were off but Fang could still see perfectly.

An hour earlier, Fang came through Dr. Martinez's door unexpectedly. Still remembering the lay out of the house, he strode into the living room, where everyone was. He was met with gasps and shouts of excitement. He was also met with the sight of Max in the arms of the older Justin Beiber look-a-like: Dylan. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed past Fang. She stormed out of the house in fury, tears starting in her eyes. Dylan and the rest of the flock followed her out. Dr. Martinez gave Fang a hug with Ella and they strode on out, going to get groceries. Little did Fang realize was that Iggy wasn't in the living room, but really in the shower.

After the hour, Iggy was changed and into clothes. (Shorts and a tank top that revealed every small muscle on his lithe body and his wings that stuck out a bit at the top.)

Iggy didn't realize Fang was in the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, and he walked in there, knowing everyone was gone. He didn't think anything of it. Fangs footsteps, now reaching closer to Iggy, were silent and unheard.

He reached his hand out and grabbed the cabinet handle. At the same time, Iggy also grabbed the handle. Not exactly the handle, but the goth-like bird kids hand. He curled his hand into his, holding it comfortably as each other's hands fit perfectly. To Iggy's surprise, Fang interlaced their fingers correctly and stared into the sightless eyes of the strawberry blondes.

Iggy turned his head to the side, feeling Fangs long strong fingers hold his hips softly.

"I've missed you," Iggy whispered to Fang.

Fang moving closer to the boy (If that was possible) kissed his lips softly and said the same to him. Iggy turned completely around and grabbed the bottom of Fangs cheeks, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Their eyes closed, Fang licked the boys lips, from his opened ones, asking for entrance into the cave. Iggy complied immediately and felt Fangs tongue wrestle with his own for dominance. This continued for a short time before Iggy fell and announced, silently, Fang the winner. While this happened, Fang was able to reach behind the blind boy and slide his hands under his shirt, tickling with the push of his feathers against his back. He lifted the shirt and removed it swiftly, not thinking. From their mouths, Fang lowered his head. Iggy couldn't stop his whimpers for more of Fangs mouth but felt relief the instant Fangs tongue licked up his abdomen. With Iggy shirtless, he was able to flick his salivated tongue over the smaller man's nipple, earning a hard but comforting grip on his shoulders. The hands on his shoulder clawed when Fang began to suckle on his rosy red bud.

The groans and moans elicited from Iggy were quiet, but Fang wanted to hear him yell his name.

While sucking, Fang reached his hands down to the shorts on Iggy, unexpectedly. Smoothly, he unzipped and unbuttoned them. This caused Iggy's legs to wobble a bit.

"F-Fang... Uhnn.. Im gonna.. Gonna," stuttered Iggy but interrupted.

He stopped his sucking on the boys nipples and they both dropped to floor, a bit of a relief. Fang resumed his earlier movements and moved slowly between the boys legs. He licked the small dip of skin above his boxers, receiving a inward curve of the boys back, just perfect for Fang to quickly pull off the shorts and boxers.

The blind one felt relief to his member that was finally unguarded. It stood at attention pointing at Fang, just waiting for Fangs greedy mouth.

He obeyed and placed his lips on it, kissing it.

"You're pretty long," Fang whispered, panting a little in excitement.

"J-just h-h-hurry."

Fang chuckled lowly and licked the slit, lapping up the pre-cum exiting the boy.

"Fang... Heh... Stop-stop tea-teasing!"

Though the plea exited Iggys lips, Fang continued to toy around with him. Before Iggy could beg once more, Fang placed his mouth around it. He bobbed his head quickly and unknowing to him, to the beat of Iggys racing heart. Iggy bucked his hips quickly, wishing Fang would go faster.

The sound coming from Iggy couldn't be stopped as they echoed in the empty house.

Fang sucked and bobbed, but not for long. Iggy couldn't hold back his cries. "Fang! Fang! Ah! Uhnn! I can't h-"

"Go ahead, baby. I got you," Fang replied around the boys groin.

His sexy voice was music in Iggy's ears as his cum spilled out quickly. And as Fang had said, he caught every last drop of it and drank it. It satisfied his thirst from flying for 5 hours straight and he was happy, but not content enough.

Fang sat up. He spread his legs out in front of him and had Iggy sit on top of him. Iggy moved in, ready to give him a long thank you kiss. But before he knew it, Fang reached underneath the naked boy and found his opening. Fingering it, he came closer to Iggys red ear and whispered seductively, "May I?"

"Well stop t-ahnnn... Teasing."

Fang smiled while reaching behind him, he grabbed the small container of lube and slicked it onto his fingers and erection. Quickly, for Iggys pleads, he pushed in two fingers and began to scissor the boy, stretching him. Groans, moans, yells all sounded from Iggy before Fang stood them both up. He pressed his penis to the smaller mans opening. Holding the weaker one up, he entered in slowly, so not to hurt him.

For next twenty minutes, much penetration into Iggy happened as Fang slid up and down him, quickly and roughly.

"Oh Iggy. I didn't know you like it rough."

"Mmeh! Nnhgg! I Uh! Like it rou-Ahn! Rough as a rock."

Fang licked the boys abdomen and this was enough for Iggy to cum.

Fang was happy as his own cum filled Iggy to the brim. He unsheathed slowly out of Iggy and the two boys panted.

They fell to the sticky floor. Fang, with just his black tshirt, straddled Iggy in hugs. He ran his long fingertips over the wings of the boys, a very comfortable position for the two. Their shallow breathing filled the silence as they waited for it to stop.

After this they cleaned the floor, happily. A bit relieved that no one walked in on their moment.

Turns out, Iggy never got to eat, nor did Fang.

And the next morning with everyone in the house, Iggy woke up in the same bed with the raven haired boy. He felt his fingers grace his body, his wings, his legs, and then Fangs fingers circled Iggys stomach. His eyes opened wide, when he felt a small bump.

The beginnings of Justin.


End file.
